Episode 2-170
Summary In a flashback, young Asha memorizes a list of requirements given from someone mysterious, who tells her that failing to meet all those requirements will reduce her odds of winning. Not far from the sura gathering, Lorraine talks to herself about her sneak attack on Asha with her flying car, then activates a self-destruct sequence in the car that will apparently blow up everything within a 10km radius. Yuta knocks her out from behind and lifts the car off of Asha. When she comes to, he tells her to use hoti asvins first, but instead she casts bhavati indra in an attempt to kill Lorraine. She then tries to follow up with hoti marut but Yuta stops her with his eyes. Asha questions if Yuta was ever really her pawn and loses her composure. As she insists that she has to win, Yuta wonders why she was chosen since her soul is unable to bear the power it has now, much less the greater power she wants to obtain. At the sura gathering, as they watch a golden vortex rise to the sky, Sagara says her goodbyes to Kubera, who tells her that he has no use for empty words. Through the top of the vortex, something with golden scales can be seen. Currygom's comment (No comment this episode.) 2-170 possibilities.png|chosen 2-170 to hell with you.png|crazed 2-170 change of plans.png|cranky 2-170 summoning begins.png|calamitous Hand? Hand. Currygom released this post on her blog 4 hours before the afterword. In today's upcoming Episode 2-170, the hand in the 2nd panel—Asha's hand—is not a drawing mistake. You don't know what I'm talking about yet, but you'll know once you see it. (sticker: confused bear) Right, I remembered this because I mentioned drawing mistakes. The hand in the 6th panel of Episode 2-168—Leez lying on the ground—is not a mistake, either. It's just the perspective... yeah... that's what it is. Afterword (pic 1: young Asha) Seeing her right hand is a rare occurrence. (pic 2: Saha) He was seen wearing that necklace before. Did you see what it was? (pic 3: Lorraine by the car) If she (Asha) were a normal human, she would've definitely died in this traffic accident(?). (pic 4: chibi-ish Sagara) I want to draw chibis. T_T Currygom previously stated that she has been drawing fewer chibis in Season 2. I tried not to use important scenes, so this afterword is unbelievably short. There aren't many episodes left in this Loser chapter. I have a deadline every week, and the time ticks away so quickly. And I get older faster. (sticker: crying) Notes * It is quite obvious that the mysterious voice is that of Visnu. This is verified later. * It appears likely that Saha was wearing his engagement ring on his necklace. * Yuta seems to know that Visnu was the one who chose Asha to bear so much power. Whether he learned this through insight or from another source is still unknown at this point. * The scaly figure was previously seen in Ep.2-124 in a flash-forward, and in more detail in Volume 3 as part of a bonus scene. ''Hoti Vishnu, time loops, and Haas Lehn's face There are three important misconceptions! 1. Hoti Vishnu I don't know how this misunderstanding started. Hoti Vishnu is not magic that turns back time! The current time stays the same, but only the state of the person is returned to a past state! When Teo is revived, she goes back to the past, but everyone else stays the same and the time is still now, you see? That is how Hoti Vishnu magic works—it only works on the targeted person and nobody else. The date and time stay the same! Even though Teo is alive again, time didn't rewind to the point when she died...! Time is the same. Only Teo went back, you guys. And the following is so important that I've emphasized it many times in the webtoon: Hoti Vishnu doesn't work on people who are on the Do Not Resurrect list! 2. Time loops I explained this once or twice before, but still there are some people who don't understand, so I'm telling you again. In Leez's dialogue in Episode 1, when she wakes up and says that she feels like a character that's been rerolled, some people suggested it that it's a time loop hint. It's not a hint. It was a reference to drawing the series again from the beginning because I previously drew the same webtoon in Best Challenge League before, but that version has since been deleted. 3. Haas Lehn's face People have been saying that Haas Lehn's eyes are hidden so it must be some kind of a hint, but it really has no special meaning... When the Kubera Puzzle app was released, Haas was one of the characters. It was a character you get in the beginning, so those who played the game would know. (pic: Haas from the Kubera Puzzle app) Yes. Doesn't he look normal? I didn't show his eyes because they weren't important, so there is no big plot hint about them. Another example is Jibril, Brilith's mother, whose eyes were always covered by her bangs on her forehead, and there were no plot hints behind that. They were just not important enough to show... However, we can see Jibril's eyes on her card from Volume 6. This post ended as an advertisement for the printed book. (pic: evil grin) References